JE046: Type Casting
is the 5th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis On their way to Ecruteak City, Ash and co. are dismayed that the bridge will be out for six months. They encounter a fisherman who says he'll take them across the river if they can catch a Sudowoodo. While trying to find one, the heroes encounter two arguing scientists named Pierre and Marie. They are fighting over what type Sudowoodo is. Who is more right, and why does Sudowoodo have a fear of water? Episode Plot As the heroes wander, they come to a river. They go downstream and encounter some workers. They ask where they can go across a bridge, while the man tells them that a typhoon destroyed all the bridges, but his team will build the bridge in six months, shocking the heroes for that statement. Team Rocket travel in the balloon and are about to cross the river. James uses the balloon fire to cook potatoes and they light the fire even more. However, it burns away the balloon before they cross the river and fall down. The heroes encounter a fisherman and ask him to carry them across the river in his boat. The fisherman asks them a favor: to catch a Sudowoodo and if they do, they will get transported. The heroes go to get it, while Team Rocket plan to give it to the boss. The heroes begin their search in the dense forest, while Psyduck comes out and is told it can help search for Sudowoodo. It travels a bit and spots a Sudowoodo, imitating a tree. Psyduck tries to keep pace, but Sudowoodo confuses it. Psyduck comes back to Misty and points at Sudowoodo. Misty tells him they are not looking for trees, but seeing Sudowoodo move, she detects it. Sudowoodo then starts running from the heroes. The heroes give chase, but instead encounter two scientists, who argues about who is smarter. The heroes come and introduce themselves, while the scientists introduce themselves as Pierre and Marie, who are also trying to find Sudowoodo. Pierre tells they were discussing that Sudowoodo is a Rock-type Pokémon. Misty and Ash find it hard to believe, since Sudowoodo looks more like a Grass-type Pokémon. Marie confirms it is a Rock-type Pokémon, but tells Pierre she thinks the experts who claim this fact are wrong, since Sudowoodo was seen using a Fire-type move. Brock tries to persuade Marie do research on the position of love, but Misty pulls him as he is left out. Ash sends his Noctowl out to search for Sudowoodo. Marie tells that Sudowoodo were seen with many branches, making Ash think they really are Grass-type Pokémon, but drops the fact when he hears from Pierre they gather branches to look like it. Noctowl manages to find a Sudowoodo, so Ash calls it back and sends out Chikorita. Suddenly, they see Sudowoodo using Vine Whip, but they see that it must've picked a vine from the forest. Sudowoodo then uses a Razor Leaf, but it turned out it had just picked up some dry leaves. Chikorita uses Vine Whip, hitting Sudowoodo, but Sudowoodo uses the same move to hit her, making everyone believe he is a Grass Pokémon. Ash calls Chikorita back and sends out Totodile. Totodile uses Tackle, but misses. Totodile then uses a Water Gun, but Sudowoodo dodges yet again. Totodile goes to use Bite, but when he is chasing Sudowoodo down, Sudowoodo falls into a hole. The heroes think that Sudowoodo is a Ground-type since it appeared to have used Dig, but realize it was the efforts of Team Rocket. Using Smokescreen, Weezing covers the field with smoke, causing Team Rocket to disappear. Marie states sadly that they won't know what Sudowoodo's type is, so Brock tells her that he will leave his friends and dedicate his life to find out, only to be bashed by Misty for that statement. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are discussing what type Sudowoodo is. James thinks it is a Grass type by its looks, prompting Wobbuffet to come out and talk with Sudowoodo. Following Jessie's prompt, Meowth asks Sudowoodo what type it is, but gets the answer it is the type that wants to eat. Jessie gets angry, but Sudowoodo is still hungry, so they decide to get it to the old man and get going. They come to the old man, who has doubts that it is Sudowoodo, since it does not say anything. He notices it does not look healthy, so James uses a Squirtbottle to water it. However, Sudowoodo gets scared, breaks its rope and runs away, so Team Rocket and the old man chase it. The heroes search for Sudowoodo and see it standing on a rock. Sudowoodo runs away, so Brock tackles it and licks it to calm it down. He gives it food, so Sudowoodo wants more of it. With that, they go to the lab to analyze Sudowoodo. However, Sudowoodo apparently refuses to use Vine Whip. Ash's Pikachu uses Thunder Shock to get it to use Vine Whip, but to everyone's surprise, Sudowoodo used Thunder Shock as well. Pierre realizes that Sudowoodo can use Mimic, explaining why Sudowoodo is copying attacks after they are used. Ash points out that it does not prove that it is a Rock-type, but Marie sees a way they can prove it. Pierre goes to prove it is a Rock-type by splashing water. Sudowoodo, scared of the water, runs away. Ash chases it and encounters Team Rocket and the old man. Marie asks the old man why is he here, as he is her grandpa, who was asking to find Sudowoodo to have Marie test it, since she wanted that. Team Rocket still want Sudowoodo for their purposes, as Jessie sends out Arbok, while Ash sends out Cyndaquil. Arbok goes to tackle Cyndaquil, but gets hit by Sudowoodo's Slam attack. Sudowoodo distracts Arbok, then uses a Faint Attack to stomp on Arbok, followed by a Low Kick. Jessie calls Arbok back and points out how it uses sneaky attacks, which fits into Team Rocket's ranks. Wobbuffet comes out, so Jessie sends it to battle. Ash's Cyndaquil tries to use Flamethrower on him, but Sudowoodo intercepts and, via Mimic, uses Flamethrower. Jessie recognizes its value, so tells Wobbuffet to prepare himself. Cyndaquil uses Tackle, but gets blocked by Wobbuffet's Counter. Misty sends out Poliwhirl and tells Ash to attack Wobbuffet for a second. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower, so Wobbuffet prepares to use Counter. However, Poliwhirl uses Water Gun, pushing him and Team Rocket away which results to them getting blasted off. The water sprays, so Sudowoodo runs away. Marie tells them to stop chasing Sudowoodo, since now she has the clear facts and knows Sudowoodo is a Rock-type, since it runs away from water. Pierre admits that they wouldn't have been convinced if they did not see that for themselves. Pierre and Marie promise each other to focus on the facts and not to prove a point. For helping out, the old man carries the heroes in his boat across the river. Team Rocket climb a cliff and James grabs a branch. The Sudowoodo has this branch, which it releases, causing Team Rocket to fall down. Debuts Character *Marie *Pierre Pokémon Sudowoodo Move *Mimic *Low Kick *Faint Attack Item Squirtbottle Trivia *The scientists are named after Pierre and Marie Curie. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Gengar. Gallery James cooks the potatoes JE046 2.jpg Sudowoodo moves away from Psyduck JE046 3.jpg The Sudowoodo have many branches JE046 4.jpg Sudowoodo runs away from Chikorita JE046 5.jpg Sudowoodo's Vine Whip JE046 6.jpg Team Rocket shows up dressed like trees JE046 7.jpg Jessie gets angry at Sudowoodo JE046 8.jpg James presents the Squirtbottle JE046 9.jpg Jessie and Meowth try to hold Sudowoodo JE046 10.jpg Brock hugs Sudowoodo JE046 11.jpg Sudowoodo's ThunderShock JE046 12.jpg Sudowoodo runs away from water JE046 13.jpg Sudowoodo faces two opponents JE046 14.jpg Sudowoodo's Feint Attack JE046 15.jpg Jessie brings Wobbuffet in battle JE046 16.jpg Team Rocket gets pushed away by Water Gun JE046 17.jpg Team Rocket falls down }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyoshi Fukumoto Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Masaru Fukumoto Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon